The present invention relates generally to apparatus for use in continuous web reeling apparatus for connecting a web to a winding roll as the web is being unwound from an unwinding roll, and more particularly to such connecting apparatus which operates by pressing the web against joining tape, preferably double-sided joining tape, provided on the surface of the winding roll.
It is presently conventional to utilize a unitary or continuous roll for connecting a web to a winding roll by pressing the web against joining tape provided on the surface of the winding roll as the web is being unwound from an unwinding roll.
However, the use of such continuous rolls has certain drawbacks. In particular, since the widths of webs currently being manufactured are quite large, continuous or unitary connecting rolls have become quite large and heavy. The great weight of the connecting rolls make their use unreliable and do not function satisfactorily, especially in applications where the web must be joined to the winding roll in very short times.